


My Zero!

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Kinktober 2018, M/M, Moth-man Zer0, Olfactophilia, Scent Kink, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: As Vaughn bent over one night, he caught the attention of something he didn't expect.





	My Zero!

**Author's Note:**

> http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/post/178666218040/my-zero

Vaughn had been lonely when he’d moved to the new town. He had plenty of accounting jobs and while he loved it immensely, he’d had to move away from Yvette and Rhys, which stung the most on days when he wasn’t consumed with work. He was still so new to town that it was hard to make friends. Not only was his house on the outskirts, but everyone seemed set in their lives and didn’t want to sway from comfortable routines. They were friendly enough, but Vaughn was beginning to crave true companionship. He would have called his friends every night, but that would get tiresome and he didn’t want to seem too lonely. He wanted to make it out here and come out on top and he knew he would, it was just a little rougher of a transition than he’d expected.

But that didn’t stop the house being quiet or empty, or his days from blurring into one another. It was getting monotonous and bland. Which was why he never expected to feel a horrid shiver run down his spine one night as he unloaded the car. He was reaching in when he felt as though someone was watching him. He straightened and looked around. The light in the driveway lit the area well enough that it would warn him of anything nearby. He saw nothing at first, as he scanned all around him, almost missing it. In the distance he caught two reflective reddish orbs. He froze, standing upright, unsure what he was seeing and what he needed to do. They were high up and through the driveway light, he swore it looked like a person, but human eyes didn’t reflect like that. A large shadow swooped around the figure, almost, if Vaughn’s eyes didn’t fool him, like wings.

Before Vaughn could move, The figure was standing inches from him, caging him by the car. He managed to scream, high pitched and scratchy, but it had no effect on the creature. It clicked several times quickly, its fluffy moth patterned wings ruffling slightly. Its body was soft, covered head to toe in fur, with two large, solid black eyes under two even larger, feathered antennae. It was tall, towering over Vaughn by more than a foot. It reached for him then and all he could do was stiffen, fear rooting him as a mountain. Four, thin, lanky arms reached towards him and all four hands cupped his cheeks, squeezing them gently together to puff his lips out. He bent down, his wings fluttering more excitedly, his chirps rolling gently, the thin line of his mouth smiling. “Hello. You are cute.”

Vaughn didn’t know what to do. He stood there, mouth as agape as his squished face would allow, staring into those large, black orbs, still slightly tinted red. Vaughn’s heart pounded against his chest, his voice clogged, his arms lead at his sides.

The creature trilled. “I have scared the cute; I was just so excited; I apologize.” Still, it didn’t move. It tilted its head to the side, curious. “Are you alright?”

Vaughn, unable to look away from it and unable to say anything, nodded slowly in the moth-man’s hands. Then he stopped and shrugged.

A gentle laugh rolled from the creature and it let go of Vaughn and straightened. It moved expertly and elegantly around him to grab four hands worth of groceries. It started to walk away, but then doubled back and took the keys from Vaughn. It went into Vaughn’s house and moments later returned to lead a completely stunned Vaughn to a chair at the dining table. The moth creature went back to bring in the rest of the groceries. Vaughn sat in the open dining room, watching through the archway as a creature from folklore went through all the cupboards and pantry, putting everything away.

Somewhere in the middle of it, his brain caught up. “Holy shit!” he gasped. “What- who are you?” The words tumbled out of him uselessly. The creature stopped what it was doing to watch him. “Are, are you going to hurt me? Why are you putting away my things? Should I be running? Or, or helping? Or where did you come from? How long have you been here? Been  _ here _ ?” He pointed to his house. “I’m dreaming aren’t I? I’ve finally gone mad from loneliness. I should have called Yvette like she wanted me to. I should have told her I was going crazy, should have let her lock me up.” He looked down at his hands and brought them to touch his face. He paused for a moment and looked straight ahead, his eyes widening. “I am bonkers! Nutso! Deranged! I’ve finally snapped!”

Suddenly, the moth monster was walking towards him, feet gliding over the ground as though on air. It crouched, its height still a little taller than Vaughn in the chair. It took Vaughn’s hands from his face and held them, squeezing them. “You are not crazy; I traveled from far away; I am very real.”

“But, but, but,” Vaughn looked at the creature, eyes still wide. “What… How… Why me?” It wasn’t a whine, but curious.

The creature smiled, wings fluttering. “Because you are cute!” It brought his hands to its face and kissed them lightly. It stood and went back to unloading the groceries.

Vaughn was silent for a very long time, so long that all the things were put away and the moth-man had finished cleaning the dishes, drying them and putting them away. “What’s your name?” he finally asked.

“Name?” its head tilt to the side. “No name.”

* * *

Vaughn stood at his standing desk, musing over an account. He hummed to himself, a smile creeping on his face. There was nothing exciting about this client, it was very basic and normal, he was just happy. As he looked over the papers, someone leaned on his head. Zer0 rested their four arms his head, crossed so their head had somewhere to rest as they bent over Vaughn.

“Vaughn,” they said softly.

“Is it time?” he asked, distracted.

“Passed time.”

Vaughn frowned and looked at the clock. “Oh.” He had asked Zer0 to get him thirty minutes ago. “I said five more minutes again, didn’t I?”

“Mhm,” they trilled. He heard their wings flutter quietly.

He sighed and leaned into the long torso of his companion. “I’m sorry, I really should know better than to bring my work home.” He swiftly put the papers away. He turned around, laughing when Zer0 hadn’t moved and Vaughn’s face was against his chest.

“You owe me,” Zer0 said through a chirp.

Vaughn smiled. “Yeah, I do.”

Zer0’s wings stretched and flapped, excited. “After dinner.”

They took Vaughn’s hand and pulled him out of his office and into the dining room where a wonderful meal was waiting for him. Vaughn smiled and pulled Zer0’s hand down, indicating for Zer0 to bend their seven foot tall frame down to Vaughn’s level. Vaughn kissed him, slow and sweet. “Thank you for being so good to me.”

They smiled and pulled him in for another kiss, all arms hugging him tightly. “You are cute.”

Vaughn chuckled and sat down to eat. Vaughn loved his life with Zer0 and was so thankful for that night they came into his life. They had let him name them and it had taken Vaughn a long time. It was a very important privilege Vaughn had been given and he hadn’t wanted to mess it up. Zer0 had turned their head quizzically when Vaughn had finally revealed it, but they hadn’t said anything and always responded to it. Truth was, Vaughn was incredibly shy when it came to explaining it and whenever he had tried, it had crumbled to mumbles and blushes and he always had to leave abruptly for some fresh air. Again, Zer0 never pressed and it only made Vaughn simultaneously more guilty and grateful for them.

Vaughn cleaned up, loading the dishes into the dishwasher while Zer0 leaned on his head, waiting patiently. It was amazing how light he was and how gracefully he moved with Vaughn, stepping with him perfectly or leaning with ease. Then, Zer0 was tugging him to their bedroom and helping Vaughn out of his clothes.

It tickled Vaughn and he almost wasn’t fast enough to snatch a book to read. He flopped on the bed, naked and opened his book. Zer0 lay down too, their head on Vaughn’s bare ass, their arms hugging it. They rested their mouth on the soft flesh, purring and trilling happily. They lay there for a while, resting on the wonderful tush. It was one of the things that had drawn Zer0 to Vaughn.

“It is my light,” they sighed happily. They softly kissed it and then, as always, their mouth opened and they began to suck the skin. Vaughn would have another hickey. The happy sounds coming from Zer0 were worth the odd fascination though. As he read his book and Zer0 chittered away, Vaughn began to smell it. It was subtle at first, but he caught it and he loved it dearly. Sweet, nutty, earthy scents drifted over to him, all mixing together and sinking to his core. He smiled wide, breathing in the pheromones that electrocuted his insides and swelled his cock. He loved that smell. Zer0 always smelled of it, but when the creature was aroused, it became stronger and fogged the air around them. “I love your butt,” he mused, suckling another hickey.

Vaughn laughed. “And I love that smell.” He scooted out from under Zer0, the moth-man letting him with a curious chitter. Zer0 propped himself up as Vaughn leaned into his fluffy chest and inhaled deeply, his erection hard and wanting. He could to live in that smell, swirling around him like Heaven. His hips rocked forward, rubbing into Zer0, and he shivered in delight.

Zer0 chirped a lower, soothing pitch as their two free hands reached out to Vaughn, one smoothing over his body while the other squeezed his ass. Vaughn moaned, mouth muffled as it pressed into their chest. Zer0 ran their hand over the curve of Vaughn’s ass thoughtfully. “I have a question; how did you decide my name; why is it Zer0?” The question was soft, gentle and cautious.

Vaughn’s stomach twisted nervously, but the smell Zer0 emitted soothed him and their wandering hands distracted him. He bit his lip as he dug his face more into Zer0 soft, fur, his cheeks heating. “It’s… It’s…” Zer0 pushed Vaughn’s hips into them. Vaughn moaned, rolling his hips to grind against Zer0. If Zer0 wasn’t smelling  _ so _ good, Vaughn would have had to leave, but he just couldn’t, not when he was getting drunk off the scent. “It’s my favorite number…” he whispered. “Zero can… make nothing into everything. It can make one number into infinity and…” He frowned, hands shaking as they gripped onto Zer0’s fur. “That’s… That what you mean to me… What you did to my life… You’re my zero…”

A long, vibrating trill rolled from the moth-man into Vaughn and they turned Vaughn to his back and covered him in light kisses. Their wings flapped wildly, showing how excited Zer0 was. Vaughn, further away from Zer0’s scent now, groaned in embarrassment and hid his face in his hands. Zer0 took them and brought them away to kiss all over Vaughn’s face. He laughed, the tension easing away.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: http://nessiewithink.tumblr.com/


End file.
